


Come into the World Smiling

by greencateyes_99



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Harems, Hot Rod is Prowls baby, I don't know who Prowl ends up with at hte end..., Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sibling Betrayal, harm to a sparkling, nonconventional harems, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: Prowl should have expected the unexpected. But he hadn't which is how he ended up sparked, giving emergence during an air raid, and running for his life before being taken in by the Lord Prime. He didn't expect to end up in a harem either nor that he would be able to keep something close to his function.But those who wished he disappear are closing in and his sparkling is put in harm's way. Prowl will have to fight his way back out of the darkness that is trying to strangle him.
Relationships: Optimus/ multiple, Prowl & Hot Rod, Prowl & Optimus Prime, Prowl/?, Prowl/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Come into the World Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> You may not like what I did. sorry to those who are Smokescreen and Bluestreak fans. This is a new story but with a slow update cycle. I mean it'll be really slow. I will be focusing more on my other stories before finding time to update this one. But once I get done with my other stories I'll be updating more frequently.

Prowl crouched down behind a collapsed wall, acid rifle out and pointed in front of him. Overhead, seekers screamed dropping bombs on the burning city. He couldn’t reach anyone over comm’s and he had yet to see the first Enforcer. He fell to his knees when the fifth in a line of contractions hit him. He had been on his way to the Medical Center when the first bombs hit.

His middle ripples, he could feel the small being inside him trying to force itself out. His plating was trying to shift to allow the soft protomesh to expand and split. He had been canceling those commands as he ran but he couldn’t stop the expansion. The sires didn’t know, a pair of split sparks who had visited Praxus on leave from the Primes Army. They charmed him over drinks at the club one of his co-workers dragged him to. It had ended with him bring them back to his apartment. The next orn Prowl woke alone with a note stuck to his energon press. Months later, Prowl found out he was sparked. He had debated over finding the twins and informing them, but he was hesitant.

Praxus and her neighbors were not on the best of terms. Her allies were on the far side of the planet, it would take time for them to even realize something was wrong. Time the Vosian Armada took advantage of. Prowl rubbed his sore middle then darted to an ally-way that he knew led to the areas Enforcer Station. He needed to get to the tactical center and start directing mechs.

The station was missing its roof and the jail cells. Luckily, there had no mechs or femmes in the cells. Prowl forced his way into the tactical center, still intact, and plugged in. He ignored the medic, covered in other mechs fluids, start probing and prodding his middle. His sparkling gave a more insistent push and Prowl double over in pain. He forced the scream the wanted to come out back into his throat. All that came out was a hiss.

The medic and the few officers that were still in the damaged building forced Prowl to lay back. He multitasked, the medic giving him instructions and him giving orders. He felt a little proud at keeping his voice steady as the pain increased. There was pressure in his abdomen both from the sparkling pushing out and the medic pressing in.

Prowl hardly had any warning beside the medic shouting, “turn him over.” Still giving commands, Prowl was on his hands and knees with hands under his expanded belly. He stopped his ordering when his middle split open and his shiny gray wailing sparkling dropped.

Someone had disconnected him from the tactical table as the medic and fellow officers gently pulled him back. The femme holding his newspark cleaned him up before wrapping him in a thermal mesh. Under the medic’s supervision, Prowl was handed his newling. The newling's cries stop when his bright ice blue optics met Prowl deep gold ones. Even the sounds outside were quiet, one the wind whistling through the broken buildings made a sound.

The quiet was broken by an unexpected source. Prowl brought the sparkling to his face and quietly cried; his co-workers turned away giving him a little privacy. He would appreciate that later when his emotions weren’t so high. The sparkling cooed, one tiny hand wiggling its way out of the warp and uncoordinated hit Prowl in the face.

Prowl chuckles and kisses the newlings head. “You are perfect,” he whispers.

“Do you have a name for the mechling?” the medic asks. He had an old stylus and steel sheet. He would have to add the sparklings name to the database when he had access.

Prowl had thought long and hard on a name. While the sires may not be part of the sparklings life he wanted some part of them to be part of it. Both mechs were racers couple with that and that the sparkling didn’t have door wings Prowl came to a decision.

“Hot Rod; his name is Hot Rod,” for a moment the world stops. Everyone from the Praxus Enforcer Station to the Primes Castle in Iacon felt the world breathe. Some Priest and the Prime felt the planet sing before everything shifted back to normal.

The mechs in the Praxian Enforcer station shook their wings to get the feeling of something other. Prowl blinks looking around feeling that something had happened. Little Hot Rod only giggles waving his tiny arm in the air, staring at something only he can see.

“Chief said that the seekers have left. Take stock of the damage and start searching for survivors.” Their CO says popping in the damaged building, before he ducks back out, “oh and Prowl. He was really amazed at your performance. Going through emergence and still doing your job.” The mech shakes his head, “congratulations, and after this crisis make sure you take some time off. That’s an order.”

Prowl huffs annoyed, “I know. I am not that bad,” he mutters.

The medic of course scowls at him, “yes you are.”

Tiny Hot Rod yawns optics dimming. Prowl opens his chest plates and puts the sparkling in his sparkling hold. Everyone moves away to give him some space, he still needed to finish some loose ends before seeing to his homelessness. As luck would have it his office was still intact and no doubt, he would be getting jokes about that.

Prowl didn’t leave the tactical hub until another tactician took over. It was well into the night and too dark to go out into the debris crowded streets. With a resigned sigh Prowl wearily trudges back to his intact office. It wouldn’t be the first time he slept in there, but it would be the first time that he wished for a comfy berth. He feels Hot Rod tap to be let out, the little mechling was fussy with hunger. He hadn’t fueled after he emerged. Prowl had to search for the codes to activate the feeding line before Hot Rod latched on and suckled.

With a sigh, Prowl rests his aching frame in his only office luxury, his plush chair. He had had it customized to his frame specs. He pulls out a small blanket that he had bought the orn before and wrapped his nursing sparkling. Until Hot Rod was older, he wouldn’t be able to regulate his frame temperature. Using his foot Prowl gently and carefully rocked them. He placed Hot Rod on his chest in case the chair fell backward.

When Enforcer Command came in looking for the tactician, he gently shut the door. He smiled at seeing that for once the mech was following his orders. Alerting the medic that he had found the new carrier and his status the Commander left to clear out his own office.

The next orn found Prowl with Hot Rod magnetized to his chest out on the streets. He wanted to see if there was anything to be salvaged from his apartment. While he wouldn’t miss the cheap loft-style place, there were some things held some sentimental value. There were also a few sparkling things he wanted to have. It was a long shot that his small apartment survived the barrage.

He passed other Enforcers who took the time to help those in need. If Prowl didn’t have Hot Rod, he would be out helping as well. His Commander however had put his ped down. Prowl didn’t argue, he was already pushing it using his office as a berthroom. Should Prowls apartment be still livable he planned to move back in. until then, his coworkers will just have to get used to his and Hot Rod's presence. He stopped to help one elderly femme trying to get in her shop. The femme smiled and gave him and Hot Rod a small treat from her goodie shop. Prowl would save the treats for later; he was thinking of giving one to one of his neighbors sparkling as Hot Rod was still too small for the treat.

When they finally got to his apartment, Prowl droops a little. His home was a smoking ruin, it had not survived. There would be very little of his belongings to be found now. Still, he went looking hoping to at least find something. He carefully picks his way through the debris. Hot Rod clinging to his back between his wings. He was the only resident of his building around, so whatever he found that belonged to someone else, he places carefully in a pile. Near the end of the orn, Prowl left the smoking ruin with only a few things that he could find. His favorite blanket now stained and singed, one sparkling toy after he cleans it, he would give it to Hot Rod, and a few book files. All his provisions were wasted and nothing of his that couldn’t fit in his subspace could be salvaged.

Fighting to keep the disheartened feeling out of his field Prowl warily made his way back to the station. It would be a while before another place would be open. He would be using his office as his temporary home for some time. Hot Rod chooses that time to start crying, Prowl stops only when he could find a spot stable to sit on. Activating a feeding line Prowl sighs as Hot Rod fuels. He wasn’t sure what he could do now, he wouldn’t be able to access his credits until the banks come back online. Finding a new home would be tough as he knew the prices would rise. Once the landlords see Hot Rod, they would jack the prices up more.

“Thinking too hard will cause lines on your face,” a cheerful voice said.

Prowl flicked his wings at the mech behind him. He knew he was back there the moment he was in range. “Bluestreak,” he smiled fondly. “You made it through.”

The younger mech flutters his panels, “yep!” he squats in front of Prowl. “I was lucky, my apartment only lost some windows and parts of the ceiling. But they won’t let anyone in due to some gas leak.” His sensor panels fluttering with his emotions. He started to coo at the tiny sparkling who stared at the gray mech with big wide optics. “He’s so tiny!”

Prowl smiles, “he only emerged yesterday.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. Everyone was curious about the mech giving orders while going through emergence.” There was mirth in his optics, “I didn’t know you were sparked. You hid it well,” he pouted.

“I didn’t want many knowing. I was planning to tell you and the others after Hot Rod was settled. But then,” he waves towards the destruction.

Bluestreak frowns, “yeah flying turbo-rats. Smoky will be upset that he couldn’t start a betting pool on you. I don’t think Barricade will do anything.”

Prowl sighs, “He is the eldest of our batch. He has more responsibility then we do.”

The young gray mech snorts, “He could still call you. Even Data calls every now and then.”

Data was the second eldest of their batch with Barricade being the eldest. Smokescreen came after Data in age with Prowl then Bluestreak being the youngest. Data and Smokescreen were stations on the other side of Praxus. Bluestreak had been station with Prowl but was on a different shift. Data worked with Central Command and was usually at the very center of the city. Barricade was the most mobile of them, he was sent to wherever they needed him.

“They are going to be surprised that you sparked.” Bluestreak says, “You know that not many like it when mechs like us go against the norm.”

“I am aware, and I truly don’t care.”

Bluestreak snorted, “I know.” His wings perked up and Prowl shifted at the growing smile on his face, “Data says he wants to have a family meeting. And that you need to bring your sparkling.”

Prowl frowns, “a conference is no place for a newling.” He shifted his sparkling, “I would be asked to leave him with a caretaker before entering the room.”

Bluestreak huffs, “not that kind of meeting. This is just our batch, with Smokey, Data, Cade, me, and you.” He rubs his brothers back, “and this concerns you and Hot Rod. Data just worried about you.”

“You’re the youngest,” Prowl lamely argued.

“Yeah, but I’m not socially awkward and I’m not as naïve to the world at large.” Bluestreak pulls out a cube, “here.”

Prowl takes the cube, “I am not naïve,” he mutters. He sips his cube and ignores the amused optic roll. He sighs as his fuel levels reach back to normal levels. Hot Rod was drowsily gnawing on the feeding line now. It wouldn’t be long before he was back in recharge.

“To most things you are,” Bluestreak teases. “When it comes to Enforcer actions your only seconded to Data. But when it is dealing with every orn life, you suck.” He says not unkindly but honestly. “You be surprised how many mechs we had to chase away due to you being cute.”

“And yet you missed two,” Prowl said back letting his irritation show. “I was wondering if I had seen Barricade at that time.”

“Not sorry!” Bluestreak quip. “Are you going to be okay for the night?”

“My office is livable. I can construct a containment berth for Hot Rod.”

“Uh no, Smokey’s room at the Enforcer barracks are still intact. He says you are to stay there until something opens up.” Bluestreak starts collecting what was left of Prowls things, “and Data says he already sent an application on your behalf for housing at the Complex.”

“He shou-

“And…Barricade is gathering some sparkling things. Mostly from the lost and found,” Bluestreak went on walking away from his frazzle brother.

“that’s not necessary,” Prowl caught up to his brother. Hot Rod fast asleep in the crook of his arm.

“Prowl,” Bluestreak stops and squints at his brother. “You're so busy taking care of everyone that you don’t take time to look after yourself. And you never ask for help. As your Cadre, your brothers let us help you.” The last had a hint of pleading in it and Prowl let his door wings dip.

“I-very well. But only for Hot Rod, I can live on less.”

“I’ll let everyone know,” Bluestreak smirks a little glad to have won another round with Prowl. They of course would ignore Prowls wish for them to only focus on Hot Rod.

Smokescreen was waiting for them outside the barracks. He had a small blue blanket slung over his shoulder and was chatting up another Enforcer. He gave a little wing dip to the mech as he turns to smile at his two youngest siblings.

“Oh, look at him,” the blue and red mech coos. “How did you ever get a good looking sparkling out your stoic mug,” he teases.

Prowl snorts, “you should’ve seen the sires.”

“Sires? More than one?” Smokescreen looks at Prowl in surprise.

“Twins,” he confirms. He gives his brother a smug look at Smokescreens slack jaw expression.

“…Twins…our no fun, stoic, party avoiding brother…interfaced with a pair of hot twins,” the blue and red Enforcer whispers.

Bluestreak was smiling vibrating. Prowl huffs but keeping quiet so Hot Rod didn’t wake. “Yes Smokey, I slept with a pair of twins and got sparked. Now, I still ache from emergence, my home is gone, I’m tired, and I still have a shift to report too next orn.”

Smokescreen jerks, “oh right. Come on my berth is ready for you. I piled it high with every pillow I could scrounge up. And made a little pillow nest for bitty Roddy.”

Prowl groans, “he’s already giving his nicknames.”

Smokescreen gives a feline smile, “Just wait till Cade sees him.” Prowl groans again. One thing was for sure, Hot Rod would be a spoiled little bit while growing up.

However, Prowls happy future was shatter as the sound of bombs being drop had him falling to the ground with his brothers landing on top. Hot Rod woke wailing at the loud sound. Prowl tried to give some comfort, but he could barely hear himself over the ringing in his audio. It felt like forever before Smokescreen and Bluestreak got off him.

Then his comm line lit up with chatter, “Who’s in charge!” Prowl yells already moving. He was flanked by his brothers.

“The main building was hit!”

“Haven’t heard a thing from Command.”

“South Station has gone quiet.”

“Stations 1657 and 4389 have been hit.”

“Medical is scattered, send any injured to the East Stations until further notice.”

“Understood,” Prowl says. “All units help civilians evacuate to the shelters. Those not helping take up defensive positions.”

“What about-

“Unless you want to make more easy targets they must wait until the skies are clear,” Prowl snaps. “Bluestreak I need-,” suddenly they all gasp and fell. Or in Prowls case clutched the wall to keep himself from falling. “Data,” he moans.

“Central Command…its-its gone.” A shocked whisper said over the crowded lines.

Prowl, feeling the jagged edges of a broken bone, forced himself to stand. Hot Rod whimpering into his plating. “Smokescreen; Bluestreak,” he rasps.

“Still—still functioning,” Smokescreen gasps.

Bluestreak lets out a long high pitch whine holding back a choke off a sob. Prowl knows that out of all of them Bluestreak was the most emotive. So, he doesn’t say anything about his younger brother fighting back tears.

“Who’s the next in the line of Command?” he asks.

“Commander Slipknot…He was in Station 456B…I…no signal has been heard out of them.”

“isn’t Barricade at 456B?” Bluestreak asks.

“I’ll see if I can contact him.” Smokescreen steps back to reach their brother over the sibling bond.

Prowl nods, he looks at Bluestreak who was shifting ped to ped. “Bluestreak get up high and see if you can get a signal.” Bluestreak nods and rushes off to the nearest stable building.

Prowl shifts Hot Rod around and starts trying to get the remaining Enforcers connected to each other. He takes notes of which area were the hardest hit and which station or Medical Center is destroyed. A niggling feeling in the back of his mind kept him distracted. He had a feeling that something was not right.

“Prowl,” Smokescreen came over next to him. “I can’t get Barricade. He’s put up a wall.”

Prowl blinks, that wasn’t right. While they all wanted their privacy the barriers, they place usually were weak enough to at least feel things through. To put up a block to keep everything in and out. Either Barricade didn’t want to be distracted or…

“Prowl!”

Prowl looked up to see Bluestreak waving from atop a building. The foreshadowing feeling intensified and Prowl fought to yell for his younger brother to get down.

“I can’t get a signal out!”

The feeling was getting worst that it was making his wings twitch involuntary. “Bluestreak, come back down!”

“What!”

“Prowl?” Smokescreen looks back at his younger brother.

“Something is not right,” Prowl turned in a circle fanning his wings out. “We need to get out of the open.”

Smokescreen picking up his brother’s tension fanned his own wings out. He hadn’t detected anything.

“Bluestreak come back down!” Prowl shouted.

“What, I can’t hear you!” Bluestreak stood, “I’m coming back down!”

Prowl sighed, at least he was getting the youngest of them out of harm's way. He looks back up and freezes as a shot rings out and watched in horror as Bluestreak stiffens then falls the rest of the way down. They were running before Bluestreak fell halfway.

He watched Bluestreak hit the ground, metal crunching from the impact. He knew before they slid to their knees, their brother was gone. Smokescreen tried; he tried every technique he knew from his medical rotation to bring their sibling back. But Bluestreak’s spark had already faded, the hole in his chest had shattered his spark crystal.

“He’s gone Smokescreen,” Prowl shifts Hot Rod away from the gray mech.

Smokescreen fought off the sniffle. But his wings trembled to show his emotional state. They lost two brothers in a short amount of time.

“What now?” he asks a rasp in his voice.

Prowl ignored the moisture collecting in his brother’s optics. He knew Smokescreen would appreciate his discretion.

“We find Barricade, then we leave.”

“Leave?”

“Praxis is dying. It would be foolish to stay. I will send out an all-call to all Enforcers to take what and who they find and leave.”

“But-but…Prowl to leave would-

“I am aware, but even you can see that the seekers will not stop until the very crystals that sustain our home shatter. And all of us with them.”

Smokescreen looks up at the sky then out at the burning buildings. He noticed that they were the only ones around. Not another soul in sight. “There aren’t that many of us anymore; are there?”

Prowl wouldn’t look at him and that was answer enough. He sighs, “where would we go?”

Prowl dipped his wings, “I am not sure. Neither of us has been out of Praxis nor has the thought crossed our processors.”

Smokescreen smiled at him, “this can be a adven-

Prowl didn’t hear the shot, he didn’t register the spray of energon hitting his face and Hot Rod. All he saw was his brother then only half his brother's face. It was like all sound had been silenced as he watched as his graying brother slowly fall.

Then the sound came rushing back. Hot Rods wail being the loudest. Prowl finally noticed that both he and his sparkling was covered in Smokescreen’s energon. He felt numb as he unsuccessfully tried to get the energon off Hot Rod. But soon it was too much, Prowl stumbles banging on the block Barricade had threw up. He leaned against a shattered crystal sculpture shakenly placing Hot Rod on the ground. The little sparkling hiccupping when Prowl wouldn’t answer his cries.

Prowl moved mechanically laying Bluestreak and Smokescreen together. He wished that he could have had placed Data with them. But it would have been ill-advised to go back and searched for his elder brother. Now, he needed to focus on his sparkling and hoping to find his last surviving brother.

His wings twitched; Prowl didn’t jerk his head up. He instead cast a hooded look and let his wings tell him what he couldn’t see. Moving smoothly, Prowl walked back to Hot Rod then ducked quickly behind the sculpture. He pulls out his rifle and clutching Hot Rod to his chest.

The only sound was the crackling of the fires still burning. Prowl shushed his sparkling who had started to whimper. Someone was there, watching him, waiting for him to drop his guard. This being was the one who took both Smokescreen and Bluestreak. Prowl would not let them take him nor his sparkling.

“Prowwwwllll, come out come out wherever you are,” a deep voice sang.

Prowl nearly stalled, he recognized that voice and fought the instinctual urge to call back. That feeling of something wrong was still present.

“I know you’re here brother. I know you haven’t left with your bitty yet. Come out, let me take care of you and my dear nephew.” Barricade steps out into the open. His matte black and silver paint stuffed in some places. Deep crimson optics shining under a new narrow shaped helm.

Prowl heard the sinister tone Barricade had but he still didn’t want to believe it. “Barricade what have you done?” he shouted.

“Ah there you are,” his brother mocks. “I only did what I needed. I cut the binds that were keeping me, prisoner.”

Prowl steps out rifle pointed at the larger dark mech and Hot Rod angled away from his brothers’ sight. The light had faded, and the approaching darkness made using his optics a challenge. “Those binds were our brothers. And you didn’t need to kill them to be free.”

“Oh, poor innocent naïve Prowl. Is that what you think; you and Smokey had all the time to leave but you stayed. You didn’t, couldn’t, leave without me.” He chuckles, “bet the first thought was to find me before thinking of leaving; wasn’t it?”

He laughs when Prowl’s answer was stony silence. “Yeah, those loyalty codes are a pit to deal with. You don’t even think about second-guessing it,” he prowls forwards circling the new creator. “And how that must be hard on you. Having a tiny ankle bitter now. You out of all of us should be thankful, they would have used him against you. Keeping their shiny naïve little weapon compliant.”

“Leave Hot Rod out of this!” Prowl snarls his engine in warning.

Barricade only grins, “I bet you would have given the bitlit up if they told to. Wouldn’t you brother dear?” He smirks when Prowl falters, “Did you ever wonder why they kept us apart; kept Data right under their optics? You, a tactical genius in the only station where their security director was, Smokescreen in the strictest station, and partner little Blue with the best shot in the entire City-state? Did you ever question it?”

“They…wanted to spread our talents. It would have been illegal to have us centered-

“It was because they feared us!” Barricade roared. “They feared what we could do if we worked together. They feared us for our loyalty towards each other. We did not fit their ideal.” Prowl jumps back when the mech was suddenly in his personal space. “They feared us because we acted like real mechs and not their drones. Did you really think that they would let your slight of a one-night stand go? That you dared kindled with others regardless of them being non-Praxian.”

Prowl shifted away snarling at himself for thinking that his brother was making sense. This brother that betrayed them killed two of their siblings. “And you are different?”

“I want what all mechs want, Freedom. And if that means I must cut the ties myself I will. Taking out you and the others was secondary to help Vos take out our dear Leaders.”

Overhead that scream of thrusters roared. Three shadows landed behind Barricade. Prowl found himself outnumbered and with only one option open to him. while he watched Barricade shout at the three flyers Prowl ran. His destination was one of the few rivers the flowed out of Praxus. Behind him, he heard Barricade shout followed by the sound the flyers taking off. They strafed him as he ran through his ruin city. Tucking Hot Rod close, Prowl ran into the deepest part of the Grand-Canal River. The liquid mercury licked at his bumper as it tried to pull him under. He found for purchase to keep his head and Hot Rods above the rushing current.

He waded in trying to soothe his sparking while ignoring the shots hitting all around him. He knew that they were toying with him. The mercury hampered his movements he was an easy target.

“Prowl!” The ex-Enforcer snaps his helm towards the bank, “This doesn’t have to end like this brother. Come out of the river.”

Prowl wasn’t fooled, he increased his efforts towards his goal. Soon the voice of Barricade was drowned out by the roar of the falls. The current grew stronger that Prowl lost his footing and both he and Hot Rod disappear under the mercury. They bobbed once back at the surface before all that Prowl saw was the horizon before both he and Hot Rod plunged over the falls and down into the darkness below.

At the top of the waterfall, Barricade glared into the dark. He knew that his brother was still alive. Out of all them, Prowl was the most stubbornness. Once he had a goal he followed through.

“I’ll see you again dear baby brother. And when I do I will be free of you.” Barricade vowed before turning back to the flaming city and disappearing into the smoke.

Below waters churned a white hand reaches up towards the sky. It was followed by a red chevron. A drenched mech pulls himself and a limp red little frame out of the murk. He lays there gasping before worryingly tending to his very quiet very still sparkling. Fearing the worst Prowl forced his frame to move despite all the warning flashing and the pain. He needed to get to the nearest settlement, his sparkling needed a medic. After losing so much he’ll be damn if he lost his little mechling.

He ran through what seems like an endless dark forest before stumbling on a road and nearly getting ran over. Instinctively he curls around his sparkling as chromehorses whined in surprise and distress. One hoof grazed his back and door wing, mechs, and femmes were shouting until one powerful voice rang out and everything calmed.

Prowl flinched when a hand touched his shoulder, “are you alright?”

The question had Prowl uncurling from his protective circle and looking up at kind dark blue optics. His golden ones widen in surprise at seeing who was touching him. looking beyond the large mech he could also see a long caravan of carriages and soldiers. He froze, here was the most important mech on Cybertron and his entourage standing in front of him and he nearly caused them to crash.

“I-I…please excuse-

“None of that, now are you and the young one alright? I can have my medic look you over if you wish.”

Prowl open and closed his mouth and looked down at his quiet sparkling, “my sparkling.” He holds up his little mechling, “please,” he begs.

The Prime nods taking the little one and handing him off to a white and red mech. Prowl fell back to his knees as the medic rushes Hot Rod to a carriage in the center of the caravan. The Prime stayed with Prowl, watching. Prowl fidget under those deep blue optics.

“Lord Prime-

“I have heard things, about Praxis,” the deep voice rumbles. “I have heard that all its citizens have either been enslaved or were part of the takeover.”

Prowl flinches, shrinking until he felt as small as he hopes he looked, “I only escaped sir.”

The Prime laid a large hand over Prowls shoulders, “we received reports of the City too late. I was surprised to find a Praxian, an Enforcer, stumble out of the woods and into my caravan. I was told that every Enforcer has been executed.”

Prowl froze, “I-

A wail cuts through the early morning darkness. Prowl moved before his mind caught up as he raced towards his newspark. He shoves aside the medic and scoops up his little one offering what comfort he could give. The medic grumbles something before addressing the Prime and those who chased after the Praxian.

“It’s fine,” the medic shouts. “Back up you lot before you cause his carriers program to go out of whack.” He glares at the guards mech that encircles his wagon.

Inside, Prowl was covering his sparkling. There was nothing wrong with little Hot Rod that he could see. Most likely the little got startled when he saw an unknown mech and not his carrier.

“Your sparkling is fine. His systems were just sluggish because of the cold.” Ratchet hops in the wagon, he looks Prowl and the sparkling over, “he just separated, right?”

Prowl scrutinizes the medic, he nods, “he’s not even a week old. He emerged during a bombing raid. When we escaped Praxis, we fell into the river.”

Ratchet curses, “that explains why you two had water in your systems. Let me take a look at you mech. You look like slag.”

Prowl flick his doors, “You will not like what you find. Most medics refused to work on me due to my unique systems.”

Ratchet huffed, “then your medics shouldn’t have been medics. And unique systems are an excuse.” He uncoils his medical coil and taps the end on his wrist.

Prowl blinks before offering his arm and allow access to his medical port. He winches when the medic connects. While Ratchet checks Prowl's systems the young carrier looks over his sparkling. “You healed his dents?”

Ratchet hums, “small things but yes, and seeing how young he is. I have already lined up his first rounds of inoculations.” He looks at Prowl from under his chevron, “unless-

“No, most of the clinics and hospitals were razed. None could be spared at the time,” Prowl said sadly.

They sit in silence. Prowl watches as a scowl forms on Ratchet’s face before the medic is growling. Prowl covers Hot Rod's audios when the medic started cursing. He watches as the medic disconnects and rummages through his belongings.

“Your fuel levels are too low, your systems need maintenance, your processor is stress beyond healthy levels. That little trinket in your helm ain’t helping. And to add to all that you have a wound spanning your entire back. How are you not screaming in pain from door wing damage!”

Prowl blinks and looks over his shoulders, “I was not aware they were damage,” he says calmly.

Ratchet grumbles, “most likely due to the cold bath you took. You’re lucky in that.”

Prowl nods if what Ratchet said was true. He and by extension Hot Rod would have drowned if he had felt his damaged doors. And now that they were mention Prowl could start to feel a dull ache in his doors and it was growing.

“if you have a pain chip, I might need one soon.”

Ratchet blinks, “starting to feel the pain?” With a grimace Prowl scowls and nods. “I see, well first here drink this and give this one to…have you named your sparkling?”

“Hot Rod,” Prowl took the offered cube. “I have been feeding him from my lines.”

“Okay well, this will piggyback off the nanites he gets from you. I added a small sparkling safe sedative so he can sleep.” He looks over Prowl critically, “I should give one to you to.”

“I am fine. I always have had trouble falling into recharge.” Prowl fans out his wings when he felt air displacement. He grimaces at the pull on the injured one but stubbornly ignores it.

Ratchet scowls seeing the motion, “If you're out there Ironhide I have a wrench with your name on it!” he yells towards the wagon’s door. He ignores Prowl's looks of surprise.

But the shadow standing at the door was not Ironhide’s, Ratchet immediately recognizing the mech, “Pardon my intrusion Ratchet. I only wish to see how your patients are faring.”

The medic huffs, “as you can see, Prime, both are well though exhausted from their time in the river.” It did not escape Prowl's notice that his damage was left out.

“I see.”

“Lord Prime,” Prowl spoke when the large mech made to leave. “there is more than Medic Ratchet did not tell you.”

“You do not have to say anything. Heal first, we are sheltering in a small town before I contact the Vosian government.”

Prowl sighs, “you will not make much headway with them.”

The Prime nods, “I know. My goal is to have them release the Praxian’s they have taken as slaves. Though I fear that the seekers and whoever has back them will not release them so easily.”

White doors flicked upwards then falls back low, “no I fear they will not. The one who betrayed me had allied with the seekers. I did not see any captives on my flight from my home.”

The Prime sighs, “while I do not have authority over other countries. I hoped that this power grab was not more then what they are claiming.”

Prowl looks up confused, “what are they claiming. We might not be allies but there was no current conflict between our nations.”

Prime looked at Ratchet before blue optics turn to face Prowl. “The new leader of Vos has claimed that Praxis assassinated the previous Winglord two cycles ago. That Praxis has shown border hostilely and harmed Vosian citizens. They have provided proof in the form of Praxian crystal armor and nine Praxian soldier bodies.”

Prowl stiffen looking both angry and shocked. “Five weeks before the attack nine Praxian cadets had gone missing from a training exercise.” His doors twitched and flicked with stress, “have you seen these bodies; they would have two stripes on their door wings showing their status. It would either be red and blue; or green and yellow.”

The Prime nodded, “I have not seen the frames myself, but-

“My apprentice was there on rotation,” Ratchet pipes up. “According to him, it looked like someone took some steel wool to the victims’ doors and poorly splatter mismatching gray paint. It was a shade darker than the original.”

Prowl’s gold optics brighten then dimmed, “they weren’t even considered full adults yet,” he whispers. He looks at a recharging Hot Rod, “what is to be done with me now?”

The red and blue mech placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder, “for now; heal and rest. I think its best that we return to Iacon. I would suggest that you come with us until more information is found. I do not know if Vos will demand that you and your sparkling return to Praxus.”

Prowl made to speak until Ratchet snorts, “Like they can take him while he is in my care. Until I clear him, Prowl and his sparkling are under my authority until I say so.” He turns to the new carrier, “Not even Primus himself can order me to release you.”

Somehow that was comforting to Prowl, “thank you,” he nods. “But I have no currency to rely on once you do release me.”

Here, he heard the Prime chuckle, “Prowl, Ratchet lives in my Palace. He will most likely place you and Hot Rod there. And I would like to extend my invitation once he releases you.” He smiles at them gently, “hopefully by then we will have more information and keep you and Hot Rod safe.”

“But Prime!” A red mech yells. Prowl jerked at the force of volume having been distracted enough not to notice the mech. “You can’t keep bringing unknown mechs into the Palace without having them verified!” he pointed at Prowl, “how do we know that he ain’t using that sparkling to close enough to assassinate you!”

Optimus frowns, “Ironhide.”

“Prime,” the red mech growls.

Prowl quickly stepped in to stop the oncoming verbal spar, “would it help if Ratchet quarantines me away from the Palace until my intentions are clear?” He really didn’t want to be isolated, but he understood what the red guard's mech was coming from. “You can station a guard on me until then.”

Ironhide look like he was considering it, but Primes scowl of disapproval had them backing down. Ratchet was the one to provide a compromise even if he didn’t like it. “He will be staying in my main medbay,” he growls. “I will allow one guard, but I will kick his aft out should be become a nuisance.”

Ironhide raises his hands, “fine,” he grumbles. “However, if he so much as twitches-

“You’ll brig him,” Ratchet waves him off. “we know.” The red mech grumbles not pleased with the dismissal.

“I think we should get going Prime,” he says turning to the larger mech. “I don’t want us on the road near an active war zone.”

Optimus nods, “very well Ironhide. Have us turn around and head towards the nearest campsite or village.” He turns towards Prowl and Ratchet, “I leave them in your care old friend. I suggest though that you stay in the carriage until we are away from Praxis and Vos.”

“I agree,” he adjusts Hot Rod. “thank you, Lord Prime.”

Optimus nods and leaves Prowl in the care of Ratchet. The Medic huffs at his retreating back then turns towards Prowl. “while we get moving, I want to give both of you a once over.”

Prowl stops the full-body twitch, but he couldn’t stop the flick of his doors. “Is it necessary?”

“Knowing what I know about the emergence I want to make sure that nothing is torn. I also wish to make sure that your energon filters are working correctly. Sometimes they get clogged and impurities get threw and into the sparklings system wrecking all kinds of havoc.” Ratchet explains, “Some carriers also have what is call Protoform slips. Meaning your protoform didn’t seal correctly after the newling evacuated.”

Prowl glanced sharply at his middle, “wouldn’t I noticed that?”

Ratchet shakes his helm, “not really. The armor folds back into place and sometimes the catches the protoform in the process.” He gives Prowl an understanding look, “it won’t take me long to check it. But I would like to make sure before you unexpectedly start bleeding out.” He pushes a makeshift sparkling berth at Prowl, “I can repair some things on the road, but my supplies are limited to injuries needing a surgery.”

Prowl looks at the berth shifting to Ratchet then to his own frame. “very well,” he slowly places Hot Rod in the box nest. “Should I lay down?”

Ratchet nods, “that would be helpful. I need you to shift your armor and hold still and to tell me when something hurts when I touch it.” He scowls a warning at the mech, “understand?”

“I understand,” Prowl wiggles until he was on his back only to jump on his elbows when the carriage gave a jerk.

“It is alright, we are just moving,” Ratchet said.

Prowl gives the moving carriage a suspicious look before settling down. He had his armor shift and fold away from his middle. He clinches his hands when cold hands prob his middle pressing firmly around the area that Hot Rod emerged from. He yelped with one hand pressed into a tender spot he hadn’t noticed. A bead of energon sliding down his side.

“Bad news, your armor did catch your protoform. Good news, it's not a bad split. I can safely say that your self-repair would have taken care of it before long.” He pulls out a tiny tool, “but for now I’ll go ahead had close it. Don’t need ya catching an infection.”

Prowl sighs, “very well.” He lays there as Ratchet repairs the small tear.

“Once we find a place to stay for the night. I’ll check on the filters but for now, rest.”

Prowl nods and pulls Hot Rod’s makeshift berth closer. Ratchet turns to fiddle with something else. Prowl thought he would be still hyped up to recharge but in between the gentle rocking of the carriage and the fuel in his tanks. He found himself slowly falling into recharge and didn’t have the energy to fight it.

When Ratchet looks back at his new patients he smiled. Prowl was fast asleep with his hand on Hot Rod's tiny helm. He only readjusted him so that he was laying on his side and not his front. He knew that flight frames couldn’t safely recharge on their fronts with the weight of their wings. He figured that Praxian frames would be similar. Once he was sure that neither of his patients would get jostled too badly, he returns to reading up on Praxian frames and sparklings. That and he didn’t want more damage to fix besides the door wing.

Outside, Optimus drove alongside the Medics carriage. Ironhide never liked it when he drove and not ride in his carriage. But he felt that he had a responsibility to the mech and his new sparkling. He also was using the time to think of ways to help the mech. If the sire were alive maybe they could get him to Iacon. If not, he was already entertaining an idea that will throw everyone for a loop. Though it wouldn’t be the first time he had done such a thing. It kept his senators quiet and keeps certain mechs and femmes out of their sight. He only had to convince Ironhide, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, and the mech himself Prowl. Which meant he better have a good solid case to argue when they tell him he was being crazy again.


End file.
